warriors_wiki_of_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Place of No Stars/The Dark Forest
This is where the evil cats go whenever they did something bad and died doing it. Please remember to use this to mark your cat's info on his rank and the cause and reason their here. Don't forget to put the cat in it's correct Clan/Tribe/Group. ask in the comments to join! Members Snakerush is a golden brown tom with dark brown eyes. He is a bloodthirsty, battlehungry, killer. (Mate: Zedra) (Berry) Hawkfeather is a dark brown tabby tom with a nicked ear and amber eyes. He is ambitious and considered insane. (Icefern) Darkfang- grey tom with black muzzle and tail tip, he has bright yellow eyes. He is aggresive, violent, and very determined. He was sent to the dark forest for killing cinderleap for no reason (Frosty) Delta- large, dark pelted tom with once clear amber eyes. He is now fading away because he is forgotten and a very old cat indeed. He was once a leader of MistClan deiven from anger and the thirst of blood. (Berry) Calara- russet tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She is evil. That is the only word to describe her. (Berry) Lionclaw- large, strong, well-built golden tom with long, hooked, thorn-sharp claws, thick fur with tiny brown spots,and deep amber eyes. He is arrogant, fierce, and aggressive, and was sent to the Dark Forest because he killed Softheart since he thought she was too weak in battle and in body. (Ember) Leopardkit -''' is a light ginger tom with black splotches all over his pelt, he has bright orange eyes. He was very cruel and doesn't care about anyone but himself. He was sent to the dark forest because he violently attacked his litter mates leaving them with serious injuries. (Frosty) '''Talonpaw- large dark gray tom with brown eyes. He is violent, sly, and clever. He took all 5 of Windstar's lives and was killed by the deputy Owlflick who later became Owlstar. (Berry) Snowpaw- once beautiful pure white she-cat with a very scarred pelt and one eye that's blue. She is actually very sweet and understanding but had poisoned a family of kits and their parents on purpose. She doesn't know why she did it and was sent here to the dark forest. She somewhat has a crush on Lionclaw since she was watching him from the shadows when he was alive. She was fading but is becoming more visible because cats are remembering her. (Berry) Moonkit- tall, slender she-kit with blue eyes. She has white fur with strange shaped brown and black spots on her pelt. She has a scratch on her left eye and is blind there. She is color-blind and very distrusting to.other cats. She died because she was killed by her mother. She had killed her father, the leader, her brother, the medicine cat, her sister, a kit, and a StarClan cat. How she did that is unknown. Zelda- ginger she cat with white patches and pale green eyes; broken left hind leg from MistClan incident. Also confident and determined to prove to her "Clanmates" she's as good as them. She isnt afriad of anything to do with foxes and traps. She has soft spot for Snakerush. (Mate: Snakerush) (Berry) Gallery Roleplay Archives: '1, 2 ''(Remember to sign with 4 ~'s!) ---- "I just want to do something anything! Instead of not being acknowledged all the time!" he hissed angrily at the bigger tom. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Hawkfeather padded up to the kit. "You're being acknowledged now," he growled. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|truth'　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 00:32, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Leopardkit looked up at him with a gaze filled with hatred and anger "This is the first time in moons! The only other time is when i first got here!" he growled back. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "Whatever," he said, flicking his tail. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 04:47, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Leopardkit rolled his eyes and turned around, flicking his tail "I don't need any of you.. maybe i'll go recruit some kits.." I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "Do what you want," Lionclaw told him. "All the young cats are here to train to take over the Clans. Maybe you could do some training, too, huh?" Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 17:43, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Leopardkit rolled his eyes dramtically before hissing "Why so i can sit here while you all go and try to take over, then miserably fail, and then come back here just to do it all over again." his tone was cold and dead and his lifeless eyes starred into Lionclaw's. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Category:Roleplay